


Sirius' Girl

by Padfootmoony96



Series: 'Harry Potter' Girls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootmoony96/pseuds/Padfootmoony96
Summary: What if Sirius was married when he was shipped off to Azkaban? Meet McKenzie Bethany Black. The girlfriend of Sirius Black from 1973-1976, his fiance from 1976-1979 and his wife since 1979. This is their journey from the day they met up until after the Hogwarts battle.





	1. Prologue

Sirius sat in at the kitchen table of 12 Grimmauld Place, watching his long-term girlfriend/fiancée, McKenzie cook up a feast. Since Voldemort is officially dead thank Merlin to Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts, Sirius and McKenzie are going to be celebrating Harry’s victory. There was a knock on the door and then the screaming of Sirius bitch of a mother, Kenzie sighed in annoyance and looked at Sirius.

“Can we put a mute spell on her or just cut her out of the wall?” Kenzie asked Hogwarts sweetheart.

“I wish love, we can move to a different place after this.” Sirius said running his hands down her back lovingly.

“Can you get the door please? It could be Harry and the Weasley’s.” Kenzie smiled up at Sirius.

“Mum! Alec won’t leave my stuff alone!” Jesy, Sirius and Kenzie’s 17-year-old daughter, called out as she walked into the kitchen.

“I haven’t touched your stuff. Why would I?” Alec, Sirius and Kenzie’s 17-year-old son, protested.

“Both of yous stop it. Jesy, stop picking on your brother he’s healing from the battle. Alec, stop messing with your sister. Now both of you can set the table.” Kenzie handed her children plates and silver wear.

“Aunt Kenzie.”

“Harry. How are you feeling, sweetie?” Kenzie smiled and hugged him lightly.

“I’m good, glad it’s over.” Kenzie smiled at her godson and kissed his forehead.

“Can you please get the cake out of the oven?” Kenzie whispered to Harry.

“Sure.” Harry walked over to the oven with the oven mitts and got the cake out. He put the cake on the cooling rack and then suddenly in deep thought.

“Harry, you okay?” Harry jumped slightly when he saw a hand wave in front of his face. He looked to his left to see Sirius.

“Um… is it okay if I talk to you guys?” Harry asked softly.

“Of course, sweetie. What’s wrong?” answered Kenzie.

“Well, since The Dursley’s moved away, I have nowhere to stay…”

“Yes, you can move in with us. We’re planning on moving closer to The Weasley’s to get away from that witch on the wall.” Kenzie pointed the knife towards Sirius’ mother.  
“Are you sure I can move in? I mean you’re expecting another child and all.” Harry nervously asked.

“Harry, I fought with everything in my power to let you live with me when your parents were murder. But, Dumbledore insisted that you go with that… nasty women and her pigs of a husband and son. I wanted to break you out, nearly succeed at one point… but Dumbledore intervened. We want you here, you are a part of the family no matter what.” Kenzie told Harry.

“Thank Aunt Kenzie.” Harry hugged her and then walked out to the dining room where everyone is.

Kenzie and Sirius soon joined everyone and set to food down. Kenzie smiled when she saw Remus and Tonks with Teddy, she hugged them followed by Molly, Arthur and the Weasley children. Hermione wrapped her arms around Kenzie then buried her face into Kenzie’s shoulder. Kenzie knows it’s hard not having any family left.

“Sirius and I are more than willing to have you live with us.” Kenzie whispered to Hermione.

“Thank you, but Molly said that I can stay with them.” Hermione whispered back.

“Well you are always welcome if need be.” Kenzie kissed Hermione’s forehead and sat down next to Harry.

After the feast, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Jesy, Alec, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Sirius and Kenzie all settled down in the drawing room with the fire going. Kenzie sat on Sirius’ lap.

“How did you guys meet?” Hermione asked as she cuddled into Ron’s side.

“The first moment Sirius meet Kenzie, he was head over heels for her and would do anything for her.” Remus smirked and shook his head.

“Tell us about it.” Harry urged them to tell them the story.


	2. Year 1 - How They Met

11-year-old McKenzie Blanchard boarded the Hogwarts Express. She walked down the hallway looking through the cabins to find out that only one isn’t taken, one that has four males in. Kenzie continued to look through the other cabins but sighed in defeat, she walked back towards the only other cabin that seems to be the only one available.

“Um… excuse me. Is it alright if I can sit in here?” Kenzie asked shyly as she played with the ends of her black cardigan sleeves.

“Sure, I’m James Potter, this is Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.” James introduced him and the guys to the shy Kenzie.

“I’m McKenzie Blanchard… but do call me Kenzie.” Kenzie said as she sat next to Remus and the window.

“Blanchard? My family and your family have a long history of not liking each other.” Sirius told the tiny girl.

“I know, but I won’t mind getting to know you.” Kenzie smiled softly towards the younger Black that sat across from her.

“So, what house are you hopping to get into?” Remus asked Kenzie.

“Gryffindor, if not that then Hufflepuff.” Kenzie answered Remus and then opened her bag. She pulled out a picture of her parents in their Hogwarts house robes. “My mum was in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Gryffindor. So, either house should do fine.”

“Well, whether you’re in Gryffindor or not. We’ve got your back.” James said smiling at the tiny girl.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, Remus and Kenzie read and recommend books for each other to read. James and Sirius would talk about pranks that they should pull during the 7 years at Hogwarts. Peter just sat there in silence which made Kenzie uncomfortable. The Honeydukes trolley came around, Sirius got two chocolate frogs and a peppermint frog for Kenzie since she hasn’t look up from her book. Remus got everything chocolate from the cart, James got Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and a Chocolate Frog and Peter got nothing.

“Why don’t you put the book down?” Sirius asked Kenzie as he sat in Remus’s seat as he went to the trolley.

“Because it’s a good book and it distracts me from… Peter.” Kenzie whispered to Sirius.

“Does he make you uncomfortable?” Sirius asked Kenzie.

Kenzie nodded her head as she put her bookmark in her book then closed it. She looked outside the window to see that the train was slowing down to stop at Hogsmeade Train Station. Kenzie smiled when she could see Hogwarts School in the far distance. All the students from new to old exited the train, all the first years took the boats across the lake with four to a boat. Kenzie sat with a girl named Lily Evans, Severus Snap and two others. She wishes she was with the guys, but Peter was with them so she’d meet up with them once they reach the castle.

“What’s down there?” Kenzie asked Lily as she looked over the side of the boat into the Black Lake.

“Why don’t you find out?” Severus started rocking the boat.

Both Lily and Kenzie saw telling him to stop. If Lily hadn’t pulled Kenzie away from the edge of the boat, then Kenzie would have fell into the Black Lake. Once the boats arrived to the other side, Kenzie jumped off her boat and ran straight to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus saw that Kenzie was nearly in tears when she wrapped her arms around him.

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked the tiny girl that’s in his arms.

“Severus, the black-haired guy that looks like he doesn’t wash his hair, rocked the boat. I nearly fell into the lake.” Kenzie said weakly.

Both Sirius and James got very mad. Two thing they learned on the train about Kenzie, is that she’s afraid of deep water and that she can’t swim. James hugged Kenzie and whispered into her ear.

“Don’t worry. He’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“He won’t be coming near you ever again.” Sirius promised the tiny girl.

The first years soon made their way up the steps to the oversized entrance door. Sirius and James kept Kenzie in between them with Remus and Peter behind them. Kenzie never thought she’d make friends at all this fast, little though with boys this fast. As the first years made their way to the Great Hall, they had to wait for the other years to get in, have a seat and just wait. Kenzie started feeling a little sick to the stomach with this waiting.

“What if we’re not in the same house?” Kenzie asked the guys.

“Hey, don’t think so down. So, what if we’re not in the same house? We’re still going to be your friends, it won’t change anything.” James ensured Kenzie as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

“Wow’s” and “oohs” travelled through the first years as they looked up at the celling and saw the night time sky. Professor McGonagall ushered the first years to stand in front of the houses and the professors along with the headmaster. Kenzie looked around and saw a stool standing next to professor McGonagall with an old, patched up hat sat on top. Kenzie stood next to Sirius and James as Professor McGonagall spoke.

“As I read out your name, please approach the stool. Black, Sirius.” McGonagall called out.

Sirius walked up the steps and sat on the stool. McGonagall places the batted old hat on Sirius’ head, Sirius looked around the first years and found first years and found Kenzie’s eyes, she smiled softly and crossed her eyes with her tongue sticking out. Sirius shook his head and listened to the hat.

“Well this is very interesting, I’ve sorted many Blacks. I have read and seen their minds, they have been very dark… but you… you’re a difficult one Mr Black… yes… yes… you will be a… Gryffindor!!” The hat called out.

Gasped echoed from both the Gryffindor table but all the other houses. None the less Sirius was shocked but glad to know he had broken the Black and Slytherin combination. Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Sirius and then he sat at the Gryffindor table.

“McKenzie Blanchard.”

With the help of James and Remus, Kenzie walked up to the stool. Now being small for her age, McGonagall helped the tiny girl onto the stool and set the hat on her head, which slid down and covered her eyes.

“Interesting, you are a very nervous but loving little girl, aren’t you? You do not belong with Slytherin. Gryffindor!!”

Kenzie smiled and hopped off the stool and ran over to sit next to Sirius. Kenzie smiled as she sat next to Sirius, not caring at all about the glares she was getting from the Slytherin table. The sorting of the first years continued, James, Remus and Peter are in Gryffindor with Kenzie and Sirius. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"Welcome." Professor Dumbledore spoke as he stood in front of the mantle. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Kenzie looked at Sirius and he shrugged his shoulders. They looked back at the table to see that the table is full of foods from roast chicken to Kidney pies. Kenzie grabbed sausages, bacon, mash potatoes and some carrots. She doesn’t want to fill up until dessert that’s later on. Kenzie mainly stayed quiet as the guys chatted about pranks and such, they wouldn’t get Kenzie involved in any of the pranks because they don’t want her to get hurt.

“Why must you be so dead set on pranking? It’s important to at least know what you are doing, spells and potions wise that is.” Kenzie spoke up as she finished swallowing her mouthful of food.

“Because we have you as our study buddy, you seem to know your stuff around potions and stuff.” Answered James as he smiled sweetly towards the tiny girl.

After they finished eating their food, the prefects of Gryffindor took the first years up to the Gryffindor common room. Kenzie didn’t like that she was getting separated from the boys, but she knows she’ll be fine. She made her way to her room and saw three other girls already sitting on their beds.

“Oh, hello. I’m Alice, this is Lily Evans and that’s Kelsey.” Alice introduced the tiny girl as Kenzie sat on her bed.

“I’m McKenzie, but you can call me Kenzie.” Kenzie spoke shyly.

Lily smiled softly as she unpacked her trunk. Kenzie shot a small smile back toward Lily and proceed to unpack her stuff. Lily, Alice and Kelsey giggled as they heard shouting coming from the bottom of the females’ stairs.  
“Kenzie!”

Kenzie blushed and excused herself from the dorm to walk down the stairs. She saw Sirius and Remus standing there with James, she giggled hugged them. She hugged James first, then Remus and last is Sirius, how kept the hold on her. Kenzie buried her face into his chest.

“We wanted to say goodnight.” Sirius whispered to Kenzie.

“Goodnight, Sirius.” Kenzie whispered after she kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, love.” Sirius whispered to her as she climbed the stairs to her dorm.


	3. Year 2 - Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Claim
> 
> Kenzie - Vanessa Hudgens  
> Alec Orion Black - Matthew Daddario  
> Jesy Lily Black - Hailee Steinfeld  
> Jack James Black - Jack Gilinsky  
> Jake Remus Black - Jack Johnson

It’s a new year at Hogwarts for the dynamic Quintet. Over the summer Sirius had been staying with Kenzie and her godmother. Sirius got to know Kenzie more and found out that Kenzie’s parents were killed by some Death Eaters, so she’s been living with her godmother, Delanie Scamander. Sirius also found out that she has a thing for magical creatures, she has a suitcase that she got from her god grandfather, Newt Scamander. Kenzie woke up before any of the girls. So, she took it to her advantage and went to get ready for the day. After she slipped on her robe and went to the common room to wait for the boys. She curled up on the big armchair that sat closest to the stairs and more right to the fireplace. She grabbed her muggle book, The Collector by John Fowles and continued to read where she left off from. She read about a Chapter and a half before the boys walked down.

“Hey Kenzie.” Echoed around the boys as they greeted her.

Kenzie didn’t look up from her book, but still waved to them has a greeting. Remus walked over to her to look at the title of the book. Kenzie flipped the page and put the bookmark in to mark her page, she then handed Remus the book so he could read the back. She smiled when she saw Sirius about to sit on the arm of the chair. Kenzie moved so Sirius was sitting on the chair with Kenzie sitting sideways, with her legs hanging over the edge of the seat and her bum on the cushion.

“How did you sleep?” whispered Sirius.

“I slept okay, it’s hard for me to adjust to a new place.” Kenzie whispered back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Come on, I’m hungry.” James called out to Sirius and Kenzie.

“We’re coming.” Sirius told James as he helped Kenzie stand up.

Remus, James, Sirius and Kenzie walked down the stairs, and through the halls towards the Great Hall. Kenzie was helping some first years Gryffindor’s, Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s get to the Great Hall since they are lost. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. They boys happily watched a very enthusiastic Kenzie eat her pancakes, they smiled at how innocent she looked.

“So, how was summer Sirius?” Remus asked Sirius.

“I only lasted a day before going to Kenzie’s.” Answered Sirius.

Kenzie blushed and buried her face into Sirius’ neck as the guys projected an “Ooooo”. Sirius tore a small piece of pancake and chucked it at the guys as they let out a belly chuckle. Kenzie tore a piece of pancake and shoved it in her mouth happily, she chewed the piece but the spat it out. She cried out in surprise as she fanned her mouth with her hands.

“Wow, what’s wrong?” James shot up from the bench.

“My mouth is burning. What did you guys do to my pancake?” Kenzie asked them.

“Nothing, you’ve been with us all morning. Besides we would never prank you.” Sirius said putting his hands on both of Kenzie cheeks to inspect her mouth. “You’re bleeding, let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey.” Sirius said as he helped Kenzie up from the bench.

Sirius stopped as he heard the hyena laughing come from his cousin Bellatrix and the chuckles from Lucius Malfoy and his group. Sirius and hexed their food while they weren’t looking. He snapped out of it when he heard Kenzie whimper. He put his arm around her and led her off to Hospital Wing.

“It hurts so badly.” Cried Kenzie.

“I know, I know.” Sirius whispered and kissed her head.

They entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey ushered Kenzie to one of many beds. Sirius sat next to the bed as he laced his fingers with Kenzie’s. Madam Pomfrey came back and got to work with an antidote for Kenzie’s mouth. As the antidote hit the fiery, sore mouth, Kenzie muffled a scream and tightened her grip on Sirius’ hand.

“It is okay, Kenz. I know it hurts, you’re doing so well, love.” Sirius whispered into Kenzie’s ear. He pressed his lips against his temple and forehead.

“Spit. You need to stay here for the day and night so I can monitor your mouth.” Madam Pomfrey spoke softly to the beloved girl. “If you had swallowed that piece of pancake, Merlin knows what would have happened.”

Kenzie is everyone’s favourite student, even Hagrid loves Kenzie since she’s fascinated with magical creatures. Kenzie whimpered at the discomfort in her mouth, Sirius absolutely hated seeing Kenzie like this and he’s going to make them pay.

“Get some sleep, love. I need to talk to the boys.” Whispered Sirius as he softly kissed her forehead. Kenzie leaned into the kiss and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Sirius covered her with the blanket and left to see the guys, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall standing and sitting outside the hospital wing.

“She has to stay in for the rest of the day and night. It’s pretty bad.” Sirius said clenching his fists. “She’s asleep now.”

“Madam Pomfrey, is this going to scar her mouth?” Dumbledore asked the healer as she would out of the wing.

“Minor scars, but nothing too bad. Once healed it is still going to be sensitive, so I suggest she drinks smoothies for the first 2 weeks.” Madam Pomfrey told the lot.

“Professor Slughorn, do make sure that Mr Lestranges, Mr Malfoy and Ms Black come to my office at once. Mr Black, I give you permission to miss classes today to be there for Ms Blanchard.” Dumbledore spoke and then glided off with Slughorn and McGonagall following him.

“Make them pay.” Sirius spoke darkly towards the guys. They all nodded their heads and walked off toward the Gryffindor house.

Sirius walked back into the hospital wing and sat next to Kenzie’s bedside. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it softly. Sirius has never seen Kenzie in so much pain like that, he hopes to Merlin that the boys get them good.

Hours past and Kenzie is just waking up. She left something heavy on her lap, she looked down to her lap and she a sleeping Sirius. He had wrapped his arms around her legs and nested his head into her lap. Kenzie couldn’t help but smiled at the sight of Sirius asleep and cuddling her legs, she slowly and softly ran her fingers through his hair. Sirius groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Kenzie away. He sat up very quickly and pulled her into his arms.

“Let me get Madam Pomfrey. How’s your mouth feeling?” Sirius asked Kenzie.

“Sore, but bearable.” Kenzie spoke softly. Sirius smiled softly and walked off to get Madam Pomfrey.

Kenzie sat up and leant against the head board of the bed. She knew that she is never going to be alone. Not with Sirius around that is.


	4. Year 3 - Jealousy and First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort and I apologize for that. I'm not making any excuses about it, I just want to apologize.

Sirius sat with James and Remus at the Gryffindor table eating their lunch. Sirius looked over at Kenzie to see that she was giggling and talking with another Gryffindor student. Sirius bit his tongue so he doesn’t do anything stupid, he should be happy that she’s talking to guys or even anyone that’s not himself, James or Remus. But he can’t help but feel this angry fire ignite in his stomach.

“Down boy, she’s allowed to talk to other people.” Remus spoke up from behind his book.

“Yeah, I know. But the way she’s acting with him.” Sirius said stabbing his chips.

“If I didn’t know any better, but I’d say Sirius Black is jealous.” James smirked at the black-haired teenager that sat across from him.

“I’m not jealous, Prongs. I just… I just don’t want her to get hurt, that’s all.” Sirius sighed as he shoved a chip in his mouth.

“By the way you’re glaring at the poor guy and the way your jaw tightens… you are, in fact, jealous my friend.” Remus hummed.

“I’m not jealous!” Sirius slammed his fork down.

The chatter and laughter that once was echoing around the Great Hall stopped. Sirius felt eyes on him as he stood up from the bench. He walked out without looking back, not even looking at Kenzie who knows that something was up.

“Listen, Bradley. Good luck with your anniversary gift for Delanie. But I should really go check on Sirius.” Kenzie stood up from the bench and hurried off to go searching for Sirius.

Kenzie looked everywhere, from the Gryffindor tower to Professor McGonagall’s office. She left for Hagrid’s hut when she remembered, their spot by the Black Lake. She ran down the hill to see Sirius sitting against the tree, throwing food to the Giant Squid, she slowly walked over to Sirius. Kenzie knows better than to rush up to an angry Sirius.

“What’s wrong?” Kenzie asked softly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with that boy?” Sirius ignored Kenzie’s question.

“Who, Bradley?”

“Yeah, Bradley.” Sirius spat out the name of the guy.

“Sirius. What is the matter with you? I was only talking to him.” Kenzie frowned her eyebrows.

“You weren’t just talking, Kenzie. You were giggling and laughing at whatever he was saying.” Sirius raised his voice. Kenzie flinch at the tone of his voice, she stood up and took a step back.

“What the hell is wrong with you Sirius? What’s wrong with laughing with someone? I laugh with you all the time.” Kenzie spoke angrily.

“You were flirting with him Kenzie!”

“I wasn’t flirting with him Sirius! Don’t you walk away from me, we’re not finished here.” Kenzie called out to Sirius. “Talk to me Sirius. What’s wrong with me flirting with someone? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend!” Sirius yelled as he turned to face Kenzie. Kenzie froze and looked at Sirius in shock. “I want to be the one that you flirt with. I want to be the one that can hold you in my arms and call mine. I need you in my life, you keep me from killing Bellatrix and Malfoy. You keep me sane.” Sirius huffed as he finished speaking.

Kenzie’s mind was racing, she didn’t know what she was doing. Before she could even register what, she was doing, she found herself in the arms of Sirius Black with her lips on his. Kenzie wrapped her arms around his neck while on her tippy toes. Sirius placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kenzie pulled away and rested her forehead on his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair and kissed her head. Kenzie moved her head away from Sirius’s chest and looked up at him.

“He has a muggle girlfriend. They’ve been dating for 3 years Christmas time, he was telling me how her dog keeps running into the glass door at her place.” Kenzie said softly. “He was asked me for advice as to what to get her.”

“I’m sorry I got jealous. I should have known.” Sirius closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

“Thank you for being jealous. Another way I wouldn’t have done that.” Kenzie said as she rubbed softly rubbed her nose against his. Sirius smiled softly and then pressed his lips softly against hers.

James, Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching the newly found couple sway back and forth next to the Black Lake.

“I think you owe me 10 sickles Minerva.” Albus said, breaking the silence.

“Professor Dumbledore! You betted on their relationship?” James asked shocked. “I’m so proud.” James quickly added as he held his heart.


	5. Year 4 - Comfort (Sick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is short and I have no excuse of this being short. I might add later one, but with University I can't really do much. I am so sorry, so this is going to be a double upload.

Kenzie woke up with a massive headache and sweating like nothing else. Kenzie being Kenzie is stubborn and is very determined to still got to lessons, but the only thing that’s going to try (and most likely to succeed) to stop her from going is, none other than, Sirius Black. Kenzie jumped in the shower to wash away the sweat before getting dressed and then go down to the common room. She smiled when she saw Sirius and her friends, James and Remus.

“Hey babe.” Kenzie said as she gave Sirius a light kiss and then sat next to him.

“Hey love. Lily told me that you were tossing and turning all night. You okay?” Sirius asked his girlfriend of one year as of next week.

“Yeah, I didn’t even know I was tossing.” Kenzie lied.

Sirius looked down at his girlfriend as she talked to Remus about the new book she got over the break. Sirius knee that Kenzie was lying to him, but he doesn’t want to push her.

“Come on, let’s get some breakfast.” James suggested to everyone. Kenzie’s stomach turned at the sound of food.

“Um, I’m gonna have to skip today. I haven’t started the Potions essay Slughorn set for us.” Kenzie said getting out of Sirius’ arms and disappeared up to her room.

“Now, that was a total lie. She’s didn’t eat dinner last night either.” Remus crosses his arms as he told Sirius and James. Sirius snapped his head towards Remus I’m shock. Sirius and James had gone to the hospital wing because James burned himself with an experiment prank.

“I’m going to talk to her. She’s going to make herself sick.” Sirius said and had James levitate him up to Kenzie’s room. He entered the room to hear Kenzie throwing up in the bathroom. Sirius gasped as he ran into the bathroom and held her hair back.

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me that you’re sick?” Sirius asked Kenzie once she was finished throwing up.

“It’s just the stomach flu. I’ll be fine.” Kenzie brushed Sirius off.

“Kenzie, I know how you are when you are sick. Remember that time when I stayed at your place and got you the ‘stomach flu’, and you were basically bed ridden?” Sirius asked Kenzie as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay, fine. I am sick, but it’s nothing to worry about.” Kenzie shrugged.

Sirius helped Kenzie stand up and then walked her over to her bed. Sirius sighed at the stubbornness that Kenzie is showing.

“You need to rest, Kenzie. Don’t make me use your full name, I hate it when I have to. Please rest or I will make you stay here.” Kenzie was about to protest. “No, I will get all your homework. I’ll even hand up you finished homework to the professors. Don’t make me get Madam Pomfrey.” Sirius spoke sternly. The only time Sirius have spoken that way towards Kenzie was, again, when she was sick last holidays.  
“Okay, fine. Can you get me a bucket just in case? Please.” Pouted Kenzie as she knows that she won’t win.

“Of course, I’ll even bring you some food back for you as well.” Sirius said conjuring a bucket and setting it down next to the bed.

“Thank you, baby.” Whispered Kenzie as she felt a headache getting worse.

“You’re welcome babe. Please sleep.” Sirius whispered back as he kissed her forehead.

Sirius closed the drapes of the four posted bed and left the room.


	6. Year 5 - Mother wolf

Kenzie sat in front of Sirius as she leaned against his chest reading a book. They sat on the floor of the library under a window as Sirius was rubbing Kenzie’s stomach, worried about Remus. James, Sirius and Kenzie found out that Remus is a werewolf, they instantly wanted to help Remus with is transformations on the full moons. But they don’t know how. Kenzie gasped and shot up from Sirius’ grasp and ran out of the library and to Professor McGonagall’s classroom, leaving a confused trio.

“Ms Blanchard, what in the name of Merlin are you doing? We do not run through the school.” Minerva McGonagall scolded her brightest student for running.

“Sorry Ms McGonagall. I have a question. As you know that I’m really fascinated with animagus, how do you become one?” Kenzie asked her favourite teacher.

“May I ask why you are asking this?” McGonagall asked the young Gryffindor.

“It’s for future reference. I would like to become an animagus once I think I’m ready.” Kenzie spoke truthfully.

“The process is very long and very daunting. There is no doubt in my mind that you cannot become one, you are basically the only witch that is using the seventh-year textbook.” McGonagall smiled proudly down at the student.

“Wait, if I’m using the seventh-year textbook. Then why am I still in the fifth-year class?” Kenzie asked confused.

“Because my dear, Sirius has very bad separation anxiety when you are so long apart.” McGonagall spoke softly nodded to the door.

Kenzie looked towards the door to see a very antsy Sirius.

She smiled softly as she walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and then buried his face into her neck/shoulder. McGonagall smiled at the sight of the Prankster and the Nerd. Not that she would say this, but McGonagall had a soft spot for the Marauders, but especially Sirius and Kenzie.

Sirius, Kenzie and James sat in the common room talking about how they can help Remus.

“Okay, so I read somewhere that a werewolf doesn’t have the instinct to hurt any other animals or even humans for that matter… knowing Remus, he can’t even hurt a fly really. Anyways, the reason why I suddenly ran out of the library is because we could become animagus.” Kenzie whispered to the boys. They looked at her like she was crazy.

“Are you sure about this?” Sirius asked his girlfriend.

“Yeah, this is crazy. Even for us.” James motioned between himself and Sirius.

“Oh, come on guys. Think about it, we want to help Remus, this is the only way.” Kenzie bit her lip.

“There’s a “but” coming.” Sighed Sirius.

“But, the process is very long.” Kenzie added.

“We’ve done the polyjuice potion and succeeded. It doesn’t seem that hard.” James shrugged his shoulders.

“James. We have to have Mandrake leaf in our mouths for a month, then we have to wait for the full moon and spit them out in the full ray of the full moon. Then we have to make the potion that has to have dew that hasn’t been exposed to sunlight or come in contact with human feet for seven full days. Don’t get me started on having to take the potion in a storm where lightning is striking. Bear in mind that we have to say Amato Animo Animato Animagus every day at sunrise and sunset until the storm.” Kenzie ran her fingers through her hair. “James. Polyjuice is first year potion compared to this.”

“Not really. I can snag some dew and Mandrake leaves and dew from Slughorn without him noticing. We start on this full moon coming up and do it all next full moon. It’s going to be storming next full moon. Don’t worry okay, you just have to make the potion since we suck at potions.” James spoke softly to the stressed Kenzie.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Sirius as he laid his head on her lap.

“I want to help Remus as much as you guys. He’s like the brother I never had, the brother I always wanted.” Kenzie whispered as she ran her fingers through Sirius’ black hair.

“Alright, well someone has to tell him and I vote that Kenzie tells him.” James spoke up as he relaxed into the chair.

“Why me? Why not you?” Kenzie pouted at James.

“Because he wouldn’t be as mad at you as he would with us. You’re basically mother wolf to us.” James shrugged his shoulder like it was nothing. Sirius started laughing at the glare that Kenzie was giving James.

“Keep laughing and you’ll be telling him.”

As soon as Kenzie finished talking, Sirius stopped laughing. He looked up at her, he then reached up and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her hand fingers through his hair and gave it a good tug. Sirius moaned and deepened the kiss, Kenzie pulled away and walked up the stairs to go talk to Remus.

“You’re mean!” Sirius called out as he face-planted the lounge.

“Love you too.” Kenzie called back.

She made her way to the dorm room to find Remus sitting on the bed looking down at his hands. Kenzie softly closed the room.

“Muffliato.” Kenzie waved her wand and sat across from Remus. “What’s wrong?”

“No.” Remus said not looking at Kenzie.

“No what?” Kenzie asked Remus.

“I don’t want you guys to become animagus. I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me.”

“Aww, Remus. We want to help, you are our friend. You are my brother, we’re just like James and Sirius excluding the book reading and actually do our school work.” Kenzie said as she lifted Remus’ head to look at her. She could see his eyes start to water.  
“Aww baby.” Kenzie pulled Remus closer to her. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her stomach. Kenzie gently messages his head and held him closer. “We love you Remus. If we have to become unregistered animagus, then so be it. We don’t want you to go through this alone anymore, let us help you.” Kenzie whispered softly into his ear.

A few minutes later, Remus had fallen asleep in Kenzie’s embrace. The door opened and James and Sirius walked in. They stopped when they saw Remus basically curled up in Kenzie’s lap with tear stains on his cheeks.

“James was right, you are mother wolf.” Sirius whispered to Kenzie and kissed her.


	7. Year 6 - Promise

It’s the Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts. Sirius, James, Remus, Kenzie and unfortunately Peter as well decided to go down to the Three Broomsticks to get a couple of Butterbeers to warm up on a snowy wintery day. Kenzie decides to wear some black cotton leggings with a black tank top, woollen jumper and Sirius’ winter jacket. She slipped on her woollen leg warmers and slipped on her winter boots. Kenzie walked down to the common room to see Remus and Peter sitting in front of the fire. Both Peter and Kenzie had never gotten along, but for the guys sake they don’t talk to each other. But when they’re alone, they’re at each other’s throat.

“Hey Remus, where’s Sirius?” Kenzie asked Remus as she stood in the entrance to the dorms.

“Up in the room.” Answered Remus.

Kenzie thanked him quietly and ran up the stairs to the room. In the room Sirius is holding a ring box, he was looking at the ring. Sirius had talked to Kenzie’s mum about this and she approves, but how Sirius is going to ask… it’s something else. He heard the door opened, he quickly shoved it in his jacket pocket and saw that Kenzie had walked in. Kenzie smiled brightly when she saw Sirius sitting on the bed, she giggled as she jumped on the bed and laid there.

“Do we have to go? I’m not really in the mood to go this time.” Kenzie pouted up at Sirius.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind missing a Hogsmeade.” Sirius rolled over and rested his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“Really? Maybe we can go down to the lake or something. Just be by ourselves.” Kenzie smiled more at Sirius.

“Of course! The lake!” Sirius thought.

“Yeah, really. Just us.” Sirius smiled down at his girlfriend.

Kenzie squealed and pressed her lips against his, Sirius smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh really, come on guys.” Kenzie pulled away at the sound of James’ voice.

“Sorry James. Hey, did Lily finally say yes?” Kenzie asked seeing the outfit he’s wearing.

“Yeah. I’m taking her to Three Broomsticks and then just walk around with hot chocolate or something.” James shrugged his shoulders.

“Aww, well good luck and tell me everything when you get back.” Kenzie smiling at James as Sirius pulled her back towards him.

“When I get… aren’t you guys coming?” James asked the couple that laid on his best friends’ bed.

“We thought we’d have a date around the Lake.” Sirius answered James as Kenzie buried her face into his chest.

“Okay, well we should be back around 3.” James told the couple and left.

James bitted his goodbye to the couple and left the room. Sirius sighed as he laid back down next to his hoping soon-to-be-fiancée. They laid there for the next hour or so before Kenzie started getting restless. Sirius suggests that they took a walk around the school. As the couple walked out of the Gryffindor house and down the stairs to the ground floor, Professor McGonagall saw the two Gryffindor’s walking the halls when they are supposed to be at Hogsmeade. But she’s going to let it slide. Kenzie and Sirius slowly walked through the pure white snow down to the Black Lake.

“This, this is perfect. Just you and me and the snow.” Kenzie smiled as she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in Sirius’ face.

“Babe!” Sirius gasped in shock. Kenzie screamed and ran away from Sirius with him quickly following behind. Since Kenzie is short it didn’t take Sirius very long to catch her. She giggled as she felt Sirius wrap his arms around her waist and then lifted her up.

They laid in the snow for at least 30 minutes before Sirius stood up. Kenzie looked up at him confused at his sudden movement. Sirius held out his hand for her to take, she took it with no problem. He pulled her up and gave her a kiss.

“I’m not good with speeches at all. But these 3 years of having you as my girlfriend have been the best years of my life. Well, really when I first met you on the Hogwarts express was the best day of my life. Your mother took me in with open arms considering that our families have had this, massive feud going on. But I didn’t care. I fell in love you, when I first saw you jinxed Bellatrix for messing with a first year back when we were in second year. I want you to be mine, I need you to want me. I need you to marry me.” Sirius said getting down on one knee and opened the small black box.

Kenzie gasped and cover her mouth as she stared at the ring. She never thought she’d be getting asked to marry the man she loved, in front of the frozen over lake. Kenzie felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Kenzie realised she hasn’t answered, she nodded her head. Sirius sighed in relief and put the ring on her left ring finger, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his cold lips to hers and held her close. Kenzie buried her face into his neck and cried happily.

“I love you.” Sirius whispered to Kenzie.

“I love you.” Kenzie spoke back once she had calmed down.

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room before everyone came back, to cuddle in front of the fire that lit up as they entered. Fat Lady congratulated the young couple on their engagement before letting them in. Sirius and Kenzie both took off their snow-covered jackets and set them on the floor in front of them. Sirius opened his arms as Kenzie waged herself in between the back of the lounge and Sirius. Sirius rested his head on Kenzie’s chest and intertwined their legs together. Kenzie heard the voices of the Gryffindor students that are returning from Hogsmeade, she quickly hid her left hand so Lily or any of the others to find out. Sirius has his eyes closed with the comfort of Kenzie’s fingers combing through his hair.

“Hey, is he asleep?” Lily asked Kenzie nodding towards Sirius.

“Yeah, I think the excitement had finally left his body.” Kenzie whispered to Lily.

“Did you guys bone?” James asked very excited and getting ready to tease Sirius.

“No, but you will find out at the end of year speech that Dumbledore is going to give.” Answered Kenzie.

Everyone left for the dorm rooms once Sirius decided to wake up. Kenzie and the girls packed their stuff into their trunks and then got ready for bed. Kenzie quickly hid her ring under her pillow, she said goodnight to the girls and turned in for the night. She’s excited to tell Lily and the boys about the engagement, she lied to Lily about Dumbledore announcing something important tomorrow at the end of year speech. But she’ll make it up after exams tomorrow.

“Finally! We are free!” James yelled as they made their way down to the Black Lake.

Lily and Kenzie giggled at James as he collapsed under the tree that was a few metres away from the lake’s edge. Sirius sat against the tree with Kenzie leaning against his chest. Remus laid on the grass with his eyes closed as he soaked up the sun’s rays. He’s eyes popped open when he saw Lily scream and squealed at the same time.

“Oh, my Merlin! When did that happen?” Lily demanded Kenzie to speak as she held Kenzie’s hand to inspect the ring.

“Yesterday when everyone went to Hogsmeade.” Kenzie said softly.

Lily pulled Kenzie into her arms and they rolled a little way from the boys as they laid there and talked around wedding stuff. James jumped up from the floor and pulled his brother-from-about-mother into his arms to congratulate him. Remus did that same thing.


	8. Year 7 - Wedding

Kenzie looking in the mirror as she held the barely noticeable baby bump. Kenzie found out she’s pregnant due to the wolves Hagrid has around the place. One of the female wolves was laying on the stomach and growling at anyone that came near unless it was Remus or Sirius. Sirius doesn’t know about her being pregnant, so tonight during her vows she’s going to tell him, she hopes that they can’t see the baby bump in her wedding dress. Kenzie quickly covered the baby bump as she heard the door open, she saw that Professor McGonagall walk in.

“It’s time to get ready dear.” Minerva told her top student.

“Before I get dressed, I need to tell… well more like show you something.” Kenzie whispered not knowing if anybody is outside the door.

“I know dear. I know that your carrying, I made sure that your wedding dress doesn’t show it.” Minerva smiled fondly towards the young student.

“Thank you.” Kenzie wrapped her arms around Minerva and pulled back.

“Now, let’s get you in your dress.”

Minerva waved her wand and everything went flying. Kenzie’s robe when flying off, the dress quickly slipped on and done up. Kenzie’s hair was being styled with soft loose curls as well as her make up that have a natural look. Minerva opened a jewellery box to show a necklace that Kenzie’s mother wore on her wedding day.

“I can’t…”

“Your mother would want you to wear it. Since she isn’t here, she told me that you have to wear this.” Minerva told Kenzie as she clipped it around Kenzie’s neck.

“It’s beautiful.” Kenzie whispered as she touched it. “Thank you.”

“It’s time.” Remus poked his head in from the hallway. “Wow. You look… gorgeous.” Remus smiled softly at the soon-to-be-Mrs Black.

“I will be out there.” Minerva told the two and walked out.

“You nervous?” Remus asked Kenzie.

“Extremely.” Kenzie said as she let out a deep breath.

“Let’s do this Mrs Black.” Remus held out his arm.

Kenzie smiled as she looped her arm through Remus’s arm. They walked down the hall towards the Great Hall where the wedding is being held. Sirius and Kenzie asked Dumbledore if it was possible if they could have the wedding at Hogwarts, considering Hogwarts is the reason they are together in the first place. Dumbledore accepted and is officiating the wedding as well.

Kenzie and Remus stopped at the entrance then Kenzie spoke up.

“Don’t let me trip.” Kenzie whispered to him.

“Never.” Remus smiled down at the bride.

They are music playing, everyone stood up and turned to face to the door. The doors opened as Remus and Kenzie walked through them. Sirius felt his heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on his soon to be wife. Kenzie held onto Remus tightly when her eyes met Sirius’s grey eyes just in case she faints. They made it to the steps that led up to where to teacher’s table had once laid. Sirius walked down the steps and grabbed hold of Kenzie’s hand. After Kenzie had kissed Remus’s cheek, she let Sirius lead her up the stairs and stand in front of Dumbledore.

“We are gathered here to…”

Sirius couldn’t hear what Dumbledore was saying since he was so focused on Kenzie and wiping her tears away that rolled down her cheek. Kenzie mouthed ‘I love you’ as Dumbledore said that they say their vows.

“Kenzie, Kenz, Wolfie. You have been there for through so much, from my family disowning me to helping me scrap through my final exams. When I first met you on the Hogwarts Express, you were so shy… well, you still are, but not as much as the first year. The way that you spoke to Remus like it was second nature and how you act like a mother wolf to us, it’s nice and I love that. I love that the fact that you took after your mother in that aspect, I love that, even though your father told you not to be associated with the Blacks, you disobeyed him and became my friend, my girlfriend, my fiancée, now my wife and the love of my life. I don’t think I’d be here, or even much alive if it wasn’t for you. You make me weak to the necks every time I see you, every time you smile, laugh, giggle, pull pranks or even just mother us, mainly James and myself, to do our homework. I’ve said this a million times and I’ll keep saying it, but I need you in my life. I really need you in my life or I’ll be lost forever in a world of loneliness. I love you so much that it hurts, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you, you and our future mini Padfoots or Wolfies.” Said Sirius, as he kissed the back of her hands after his vow.

“Sirius, Padfoot, my love. From the moment I saw you, I thought ‘Oh god, it’s a Black. Great.’ But then I got to know you more, then you turned arrogant and a right flirt. Then I got to know you more away from James and I could truly see you as the real you and not that prankster that goes around picking on other students. The moment I knew that I had fallen in love with you, was when you hexed your cousin because of the hot sauce prank they put on me. You never left my side after that day and I knew that I would be safe with you. Knowing that you wanted to marry me is the moment that I started planning our life together, from the moment we wed to the moment that we have our first child. Expect that the fact that having our first child so early scares me, but I want you to know that we can do this together. I love you with all of my heart and I don’t care what others say because we are going to be having our first child in 6 months. I want to have your children, no matter how many we have. 1 or 6 who cares, as long as you are by my side.” Kenzie said slipping the wedding band onto Sirius’ finger.

Sirius looked completely shocked at the news that Kenzie just announced. The whole hall stood up cheering and clapping. Dumbledore smiled and continued the ceremony.

“Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take McKenzie Payton Blanchard to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you, McKenzie, take Sirius to be your…”

“I do.”

“Well, the power vested in me. Mr Black you may kiss your wife.”

“Gladly.” Sirius smirked and pulled Kenzie closer to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Kenzie wrapped her arms around Sirius’ neck and kissed back. She smiled into the kiss then bit his lip, Sirius smiled and rested his forehead on hers rubbing his nose against hers lightly. The hall was echoing the cheers and cries of family and friends that have been invited. Sirius grabbed Kenzie’s hand and led her down the aisle and beyond the door.

“Wanna ditch them?” Sirius asked smiling.

“Sirius, they’re family and friends. We can’t ditch them.” Kenzie said shaking her head as she changed into a thigh-high purple and black dress.  
Sirius smiled when he saw the baby bump, he walked over to her and rested her hand on the baby bump. He kissed her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder, he met her eyes in the mirror.

“I love you.” Sirius whispered to her.

“I love you.” Whispered Kenzie. “We have to go back. James and Remus must have changed the hall.”

They heard the music thumping against the floor. Sirius shook his head as he smiled, thinking that his friends are nuts. Kenzie fixed Sirius up by taking the tie and suit jacket off, she unbuttoned the top button then pulled him towards the hall once again.

“Give it up for Mr and Mrs Black.” James called out once he saw them.

Everyone started cheering, Kenzie giggled and shook her head. Sirius and Kenzie started walking around greeting family members and friends thanking them for coming. Sirius pulled Kenzie onto the dance floor and started dancing, they didn’t stay there for long since Kenzie’s back started hurting.

Once everything died down, Sirius and Kenzie when back to their house and cuddled for the night. Kenzie dozed off in Sirius’ arms as the excitement draws to a close.


	9. Final Chapter

“You never told us about all that.” Kenzie looked up and away from the group to see her first-born children.

“Jack, Jake.” Kenzie stood up from Sirius’ lap and hugged her twin boys.

“Heya mum.” Jack hugged Kenzie and kissed her cheek. Jake followed after then sat next to Fred.

“So, when did you think you were in love with each other?” Hermione asked Sirius.

“The moment she fussed over Remus when she found out that he was hurt and in the Hospital Wing.” Sirius answered as Kenzie sat back on his lap. He rested his hand on her baby bump and rubbed it slowly.

“She was much like you Hermione when it came to Harry and Ron during their third year.” Remus told Hermione which caused him to get a pillow to the head. “At least it was a pillow.” Remus shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Last time it was a glass cup.” Jake said smirking.

“Yeah, she learned her lesson when that started shouting and cursing.” Jack nodded towards Sirius’ mother who’s hidden behind red velvet curtains.

“We won’t be worrying about that anymore very soon.” Sirius told his eldest boy.

“Why’s that?” George asked Sirius.

“We’ll be moving soon, before the baby comes. My great grandfather had a mansion up near the hills of Scotland, he handed it down to me. But due to that whole Azkaban situation, I never got to actually claim it. Now that I’m free and the charges have been dropped, I get to claim it.” Sirius answered the red-haired Weasley twin.

“How big is it?” Alec asked his father.

“It can house everyone here and 3 other families of 4.” Answered Kenzie smiling.

“We know that the Burrow was burnt down beyond repair. So, we’d like you guys to move in with us.” Sirius quickly, yet genuinely told the Weasley Family.

“Oh Sirius, we would love to, but…”

“I’m going to stop you there, Molly. You guys have help me not be alone since I got out of Azkaban while Kenzie is teaching, you guys have protected Harry and help him know what it’s like to have a family, when I couldn’t. This is my way of repaying you.” Sirius told Molly.

“Thank you, Sirius.” Molly smiled sweetly towards that two Blacks.

“When are you plan on moving?” Harry asked his godmother and godfather.

“Sirius is going to go and see what needs to be cleaned with Jack and Jake. Sirius doesn’t want me going in case something is inside there that could harm the baby or myself.” Kenzie answered Harry. “So, in the meantime I’ll be staying here until Sirius says so.”

“Mum, can I go with dad?” Alec asked his mother.

“Not this time, Alec. You’re still healing from the battle.” Kenzie told her son as she kissed his forehead.

“Honey, let him come. He won’t do any heavy lifting with or without magic.” Sirius whispered to Kenzie.

“Okay fine, but you listen to your father, Alec. I don’t want to hear that you’re back at St Mungo’s.” Kenzie crossed her arms.

“I’ll be super careful and I never went to St. Mungo’s.” Alec sassed back.

“Alec Orion Black!” Kenzie yelled as Alec apparated out of here.

“Oohh someone’s in big trouble.” Jack and Jake spoke in unison.

“Don’t you two start. Just because you guys are 18 doesn’t mean I can’t ground you.” Kenzie warned her older sons as she glared at them.

“Love you mum.” They kissed each cheek as they finished speaking and followed Alec.

“Don’t worry, love. They won’t hurt each other.” Sirius gave Kenzie a kiss and apparated after the boys.

“I swear they’re going to give me a heart attack one day.” Kenzie swears to everybody who’s left in the drawing room.

“Aunt Kenzie.”

“Yes Neville.” Kenzie smiled at the Gryffindor.

“Does your new place have a…”

“Greenhouse? Yes, it does and yes you can use it for your plants. I’m not going to use it.” Kenzie smiled at her other godson.

“Thank you.” Neville smiled at the older Black.

Kenzie sat down on the arm chair that Sirius was previously sitting on. She watched as everyone was laughing and talking. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonk had gone to bed for the night. They children stayed up, The Weasley twins were trying to get Neville to try their new products but Kenzie had stopped them since they were in a war no even 7 hours ago.  
Kenzie and Sirius had taken Neville in since his grandmother was getting to the age where she couldn’t even take care of herself little though Neville.

Kenzie and Sirius had a baby girl names Luna Wolfie Black the day after they all had moved into the Black Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Face Claims
> 
> Kenzie - Vanessa Hudgens  
> Alec Orion Black - Matthew Daddadrio  
> Jesy Lily Black - Hailee Steinfeld  
> Jack James Black - Jack Gilinsky  
> Jake Remus Black - Jack Johnson


End file.
